Original Sin
The doctrine of original sin is described in the Catechism: : Sin is present in human history; any attempt to ignore it or to give this dark reality other names would be futile. To try to understand what sin is, one must first recognize the profound relation of man to God, for only in this relationship is the evil of sin unmasked in its true identity as humanity's rejection of God and opposition to him, even as it continues to weigh heavy on human life and history. : Only the light of divine Revelation clarifies the reality of sin and particularly of the sin committed at mankind's origins. Without the knowledge Revelation gives of God we cannot recognize sin clearly and are tempted to explain it as merely a developmental flaw, a psychological weakness, a mistake, or the necessary consequence of an inadequate social structure, etc. Only in the knowledge of God's plan for man can we grasp that sin is an abuse of the freedom that God gives to created persons so that they are capable of loving him and loving one another. : The doctrine of original sin is, so to speak, the "reverse side" of the Good News that Jesus is the Savior of all men, that all need salvation and that salvation is offered to all through Christ. The Church, which has the mind of Christ, knows very well that we cannot tamper with the revelation of original sin without undermining the mystery of Christ. : (#386-389, emphasis original) Echoing the Council of Trent, as well as the Second Vatican Council, the Catechism goes on to insist that original sin stems from a specific historical act: "The account of the fall in Genesis ''3 uses figurative language, but affirms a primeval event, a deed that took place ''at the beginning of the history of man. Revelation gives us the certainty of faith that the whole of human history is marked by the original fault freely committed by our first parents." (#390, emphasis original) Given the difficulty in conceptualizing a single historical couple as the common ancestor of humanity, it is all the more difficult to conceptualize how all evil could have resulted historically from such a couple. The Catechism acknowledges this difficulty with some humility: : Following St. Paul, the Church has always taught that the overwhelming misery which oppresses men and their inclination towards evil and death cannot be understood apart from their connection with Adam's sin and the fact that he has transmitted to us a sin with which we are all born afflicted, a sin which is the "death of the soul". Because of this certainty of faith, the Church baptizes for the remission of sins even tiny infants who have not committed personal sin. : How did the sin of Adam become the sin of all his descendants? The whole human race is in Adam "as one body of one man". By this "unity of the human race" all men are implicated in Adam's sin, as all are implicated in Christ's justice. Still, the transmission of original sin is a mystery that we cannot fully understand. But we do know by Revelation that Adam had received original holiness and justice not for himself alone, but for all human nature. By yielding to the tempter, Adam and Eve committed a personal sin, but this sin affected the human nature that they would then transmit in a fallen state. It is a sin which will be transmitted by propagation to all mankind, that is, by the transmission of a human nature deprived of original holiness and justice. And that is why original sin is called "sin" only in an analogical sense: it is a sin "contracted" and not "committed" - a state and not an act. : Although it is proper to each individual, original sin does not have the character of a personal fault in any of Adam's descendants. It is a deprivation of original holiness and justice, but human nature has not been totally corrupted: it is wounded in the natural powers proper to it, subject to ignorance, suffering and the dominion of death, and inclined to sin - an inclination to evil that is called concupiscence". Baptism, by imparting the life of Christ's grace, erases original sin and turns a man back towards God, but the consequences for nature, weakened and inclined to evil, persist in man and summon him to spiritual battle. Notice the references to "original holiness and justice." This is something the Church understands as a theological reality - not just an abstract fiction, but also not necessarily a literal historical reality. So to accept the doctrine on original sin, one need not imagine some literal historical time period, between when creatures first aquired moral responsibility and when one of them first sinned, in which death and physical evil was suspended in all its forms throughout the universe. External Links *Evolution, Evil, and Original Sin, America Magazine article by Harvard anatomy professor Daryl P. Domning *Q&A on original sin by former Cambridge physics professor and current Anglican priest John Polkinghorne *Pope Benedict XVI's catechesis on original sin on December 3, 2008 Other Wiki References (see the guideline on including other wiki references) *Wikipedia *The Catholic Guide *Christianity Knowledge Base *Orthodox Wiki *Theopedia Category:Human Origins Category:Theological Anthropology Category:Spirituality